TWO WORLDS OF DARKNESS
by supermariofan14
Summary: When Kirby crash lands on earth its up to Ben and his team to help Kirby stop what ever Darkmatter is planing. rated T to be safe,I do not own ether franchish. My first fanfic. Plaese review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kirby or Ben 10 ultimate alien

TWO WORLDS OF DARKNESS

PROLOG

Kirby's POV:

I was on hot pursuit on that day, this was the second time I tried do catch dark matter. the first time he duplicated himself and sent me on a wild goose chase. I was certain I would catch him this time as I rode my warp star. "Halt in the name of the star warriors I command you to stop!" I shouted, he let out a cackle in response and said "fool, did you really think you can stop me that easily? My plans are to far ahead to stop now, prepare to meet your fate!" As he said those words, he vanished leaving me headed in to a asteroid belt. After I was struck by one I was about to crash into a unknown planet "Mayday! Mayday! calling all star warriors, I have lost visual on the target, and I'm about to crash land on a unidentified planet in the milky way galaxy can you hear me!" I shouted in my walky-talky with a fearful tone, but their was no response. As I was reaching the planet I closed my eye in fear hoping that in some way I would survive the crash.

CAPTER 1

Ben's POV:

It was a normal afternoon. Kevin was working on his car, Gwen was studying her magic, and I was looking in Grandpa Max's journal to see if he said anything about the alien criminals we were researching. "Find anything?" Kevin said with a bored tone "I did find something" I answered. "Well what is it?" Gwen asked curiously. I responded "according to this the plumbers aren't the only intergalactic police out their, it says here that he on a few occasions have teemed up with a group called the 'star warriors'." Just as I answered her question Kevin's plumbers badge started beeping then some sort of distress call played. "Mayday! Mayday! calling all star warriors, I have lost visual on the target, and I'm about to crash land on a unidentified planet in the milky way galaxy can you hear me!" is what the distress call said, all three of us could tell that the caller was in a fearful state. "Come on we have to help him!" I said, Kevin shook his head in response " you heard the call he said star warriors, its out of our jurisdiction." he argued "our job as plumbers is to help those in need this is no exception." I responded Gwen nodded in agreement "he's right Kevin this person needs help no matter who he ask it from." Kevin continued to argue "even so we don't know which planet he heading towards." Just as he responded we all heard a huge crash coming from my front yard "dose that answer your question?" I said as we went out to investigate. I immediately noticed a crater in the front yard we went in and saw some round pink alien with stubby arms and red feet. The ultimatrix immediately scanned the alien as it regained conciseness "who are you?" I asked him "the name is Kirby of the star warriors, who wants to know" he responded . We explained who we were and that we were from the plumbers and that Kevin's badge picked up his distress signal "so where are you from?" I asked Kirby "I'm from a planet known as pop star" he answered as Kevin busted out with laughter "HAHAHAHAHA pop star HAHAHA" me and Gwen both jabbed him on each side of his ribs "yes I'm aware of the irony between my planets name and your planets carrier choice" Kirby said in a un interested tone signaling that he did not approve of Kevin's since of humor. "You said you were after someone, who were you after?" Gwen ask, Kirby showed us a picture of a black cloud with a yellow eye in the middle "Dark Matter has the ability to multiply himself and to possess people, he is vary dangerous" he informed "you seem worried" I said Kirby simply responded "I fear that due to your ultimatrix that you might be his next victim"


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

chapter 2

Kirby's POV:

It was clear that the group stood there puzzled "according to Intel Darkmatter is planning something big, there are three things Darkmatter need to accomplish this plan, he already has one which is the blood of Zero. The other two things he needs is the gem of revival, and a mortal body that possesses great power meaning you Benjamin" I explained. Kevin still looked puzzled "what dose he plan to use those things for anyway?" he asked I only shrugged and responded "your guess is as good as mine mister Levin." "where is this gem of revival?" Ben asked curiously as I responded "its said to be in a underwater cave back on my home planet, why?" Ben responded confidently "if we can get to it before Darkmatter, we can foil his plan." "it is worth a try." I said in response to Ben's theory the others in his group agreed "we can take the rustbucket III, where is your planet by the way?" Kevin said as we began our walk to the ship "I believe its some where across the galaxy." I answered to Kevin's question. When we arrived at the ship I was impressed with the design, I gave Kevin the exact coordinates of popstar as he put them in the positioning system and then we where off.

chapter 3

Ben's POV:

"so tell us about your self Kirby, what kind of journeys did you have?" Gwen ask, he immediately told us about his many adventures , he also explained his copy ability this subject interested me as I looked at my ultimatrix "and I thought Ben was a glutton" Kevin said in a kidding tone, everyone else gave him a angered look in response. "Ignore Kevin he's just jealous because your face doesn't tern people to stone." I wisped to Kirby, he honestly fond that comment humorous. He seemed to be fascinated be the design of the ship having seeing it for the first time. "By the way you never did go into detail about the blood of Zero." Kevin said, Kirby's smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad, depressed look. "Zero is someone who I wasn't too proud of myself for facing." he responded "why not?" Kevin asked "can you be anymore insensitive Kevin" Gwen asked sarcastically "well… un… I…" Kirby stuttered trying to find the words to answer Kevin's question. "We're here." Gwen said as she look at the star shaped planet, "saved by the bell." Kirby whispered in relief. I pretended I didn't hear him, I could tell he didn't feel comfortable talking about the subject. But it did raise a few questions in my mind who is Zero, why dose he feel bad for facing him, and why dose he feel uncomfortable talking about him to this day. But these questions were meant to be answered another time.


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

chapter 4

Kirby's POV:

When I woke up from my nap I noticed every thing was completely dark the whole scene was black with no one else in sight. "Hello anyone here?" I called, no response. "Ben, Gwen, Kevin, anyone?" I called out again, this time a cold, soft voice whispered in my ear "starwarrior" I instantly recognized the voice as let out a small gulp. A large red eye appeared in front of me "you did this, I've become a monster because of you!" the voice said sounding more angry this time "I'm sorry this happened, but I can help you" I said calmly even though I wasn't . "Help me? You're the one who put this curse on me to begin with!" The voice protested in a sad tone "you did this to me starwarrior, now all shall feel my internal pain!" the voice called out again in a angry tone all I could do was stand their as a single tear fell from my eye as I whispered " I'm sorry Zero."

chapter 5

Ben's POV:

"Kirby wake up." I said as I tried to shake him. instantly he sprang up shout in a fearful tone "I'm sorry Zero!" he soon noticed he was in his seat on the ship, and that we already landed on Onion Ocean. "What happened?" asked Gwen. "Oh it was just a nightmare." Kirby responded in a relieved tone "it was about that Zero guy wasn't it?" Kevin asked curiously "yes it was" he answered in a depressed tone. "Would you feel better if you told us a little about him" I asked in a caring tone Kirby nodded his head and began to talk. "Zero was all alone by himself, when he saw the happy lifestyle of Dreamland he became enraged with jealousy and sent Darkmatter to possess DeDeDe the king of Dreamland to be his friend. When Darkmatter was defeated Zero decided to stop me him self only to fail." Kirby informed "that's so sad" Gwen said "it gets worse" Kirby said a single tear fell from his eye as he continued "when he was revived as Zero-Two a curse was placed on him. He lost the ability to feel happiness, cursed to internally only feel negative emotions. So he ultimately decided that if he cant feel happiness then no one else deserved to. His ultimate goal was to spread Darkmatter all over the universe, so all could feel his pain. I wanted to help him but all I was able to do was put him out misery." Kirby finished "wow that's really sad" I said in response "maybe a walk on the beach before we start the search will help me take my mind off it." Kirby said as he went out to take his walk.


	4. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Ben's POV:

When me and the gang went out to start the search we noticed some people with Kirby. One was a short, round, dark blue alien wearing a mask and a purple cape, and was holding a golden sword of some sort . (he kind of looks like Kirby) Another looked like a fat penguin wearing a red robe and hat, holding a giant wooden mallet. One looked like one of those Waddle Dees Kirby talked about, but this one was wearing a blue bandanna and was holding a spear. And the last one looked like a little girl with wings, she had pink hair, was wearing a red dress, and was holding some sort of crystal in her hand. The ultimatrix scanned every one except the dark blue masked alien "who are these people?" Kevin asked in a serious tone. We all were pretty curious. "these are my friends" Kirby answered "Meta Knight" he pointed at the dark blue mask wearer "King Dedede" he motioned towards the penguin "Bandanna Dee" he turned to the Waddle Dee "and Ribbon from the planet Ripplestar" he pointed at the young girl. "Okay, but what are they all doing here" Gwen asked curiously "I invited them to help with our search" he answered looking at all three of us. "It's a pleaser to meet you all" I said in a friendly tone trying to make a good first impression "the honor is all ours" Meta Knight said in return. "A friend of Kirby's is a friend of mine" Ribbon said as she shook our hands. " I'll admit I'm not too fond of Kirby, but I like Darkmatter even less so count me in!" Dedede shouted. Since Waddle Dees couldn't speak, Bandanna Dee simply jumped in excitement. "we need to split up. Ben, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee you all will be coming with me to start the search for the gem. Gwen, Kevin, Ribbon, and Dedede you all will be staying here in case Darkmatter comes by." Kirby ordered in a serious tone "do I have to have THEM stay with me?" Dedede complained "would you rather stay here by yourself and allow Darkmatter to posses you for a FORTH time?" Kirby asked sarcastically giving him a smirk almost immediately he responded in a fearful tone "then again I am more of a people person." It was pretty clear he was not fond of Darkmatter "how will we contact you if we find anything?" Gwen asked. Kirby tossed here a walky-talky and answered Gwen's question "if you need anything give a shout" after that the four of us suited up in our scuba gear and began our search for the gem of revival.


	5. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dedede's POV:

As soon as Kirby and his group left I instantly went on guard mode, I watched my every surroundings, I was in no mood to let that shadowy creep get his hands on me again, every body could tell. Kevin went to check the sonar on the ship so that just left me, Gwen, and Ribbon. "Dedede you wouldn't happen to know why the ultimatrix didn't scan Meta Knight as well do you?" asked Gwen making it clear she was curious "did it scan Kirby before hand?" I asked in response as she nodded "well then mystery solved" I said answering Gwen's question. Just then Kevin returned "you guys have to see this" he said as he escorted us to where the ship landed mine and Ribbon's eyes widened in fear at the sight. Gwen and Kevin seemed oblivious about what they saw. Before the two got any closer to the ship, me and Ribbon got in the way "don't come any closer" Ribbon warned the two "you don't know what destruction these things are capable of." I also warned "these guys don't look destructive the little orange guys look kind of cute" Kevin protested Gwen turn to Kevin "I think I'd listen to them they know this land better then we do Kevin." Gwen said. I spoke to Kirby through the walky-talky "Kirby we have a problem." I said "what is it Dedede" Kirby said "the ship is surrounded by scarfies." I told him, I could tell by the long silence that he began to worry "just avoid any physical contact with them they will leave eventually, Kirby out." He said in a calm tone try not to get me to worry any more then I was. Just then Kevin was inches away from them I got in the way, unfortunately doing that caused me to accidentally whack one of them with my hammer "uh-oh" me and Ribbon said in unison. the scarfie went into attack form soon the whole swam did the same "uh-oh" all four of us said in unison this time "what do we do?" Kevin asked in a fearful state "we run like our behinds depend on it, which might as well be the case here." I responded to the whole group as we all made a break for it and ran as fast as we could as the angry scarfies soon followed.


	6. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Kirby's POV:

"Kirby out" I told Dedede through the walky-talky about the scarfie situation. I began to worry "what are these scarfies anyway?" Ben asked as we walked deeper into the underwater cave. "they are little orange beings, they may seem harmless but if they are disturbed then your in for a chase." I informed to answer Ben's "do not worry Kirby knowing Dedede and Ribbon they will be quite cautious of their situation" Meta Knight said trying to comfort me "yes but knowing Kevin he's not going to take orders from a pink marshmallow, but then again counting Gwen its three agents one so Meta Knight has a point." Ben informed "at this rate we should reach the gem shortly" I informed the other three. We soon arrived at a stone pedestal with a large glowing Safire gem balanced on top of it "the gem of revival." I said as I gasped in awe and slowly made my way towards it. "Be careful Kirby, the gem is vary fragile!" warned Meta Knight. I was already one step ahead as I carefully picked up the gem. Before we could celebrate our victory all four of us heard a disturbingly familiar cackle as the dark cloud appeared "thank you Starwarrior, you saved me all the trouble of searching for the gem my self, I really appreciate your help." Darkmatter said as he grabbed both the gem and Ben I didn't know what to do. "STOP!, take me instead." I demanded "he has done nothing to you, It's me you should be after." Darkmatter dropped Ben then looked at me "how noble, It's sickening, but I accept, in fact I think you'll be better for my plan." he said right before he charged at me after that I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ben's POV:

We returned to where the ship was, Kevin, Gwen, Dedede, and Ribbon looked exhausted. "I take that your hypothesis on Mister. Levin not listening to Kirby's warning was correct, right Ben?" Meta Knight said with a nervous chuckle, trying to cheer me up, but I paid no attention.

"Where is the little puff ball any way?" Dedede ask curiously. Meta Knight explained the events that took place in the cave of how he offered to take my place in Dark Matter's plan. I watched as the group's look of exhaustion slowly turned to looks of dread and greave similar to mine. Ribbon looked the most fearful, Perhaps they were really close friends.

My mind was racing all sorts of thoughts through my head, _I shouldn't of come along, if I stayed behind I wouldn't be put in danger and Kirby wouldn't have had to do this, it's all my fault that he let him self get captured, it should have been me, I deserved it._

Either I really am that predictable, or Meta Knight has the ability to read minds, he turned to face me " 'one life or millions of other's' it is the choice we make as Starwarriors each and every day, nobody understood that topic better then Kirby, you shouldn't blame your self for Dark Matter's deeds." He said in a comforting tone, it was clear that he saw Kirby as a son he never had.

Again this sent me deep in thought as I looked into the rest of the group's faces, it didn't take me that long to make up my mind on what to do next. "Ribbon you helped Kirby fight Dark Matter, do you have any ideas where he's taking him?" I ask as my look and thoughts turned from sorrow, to determination. "Probably back to planet Darkstar, it's not to far from my home planet, why?" Ribbon responded.

"Because this search just became a rescue mission, Kirby always risked his life for us when we needed it, it's time we all returned him a long owed favor." I answered turning my attention to the rest of the group. They all either jumped for excitement, or nodded in agreement. After Ribbon gave Kevin the exact coordinates, we were headed off to Darkstar.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meta Knight's POV:

As we all landed on Darkstar we prepared ourselves for battle. I was sharpening my sword, Ribbon grabbed her shard gun, Bandana Dee got his spear, Dedede grabbed his electric metal mallet and put on his mask, Gwen practiced her magic, Ben tested his ultimatrix, and Kevin absorbed the floor of the ship turning his whole body to metal. We exited the ship only to find a sight that nothing or no one could prepare us for.

We all looked in horror as we saw Kirby chained to a wall by his stubby arms, his feet were barely touching the ground. He was barely concise. I looked over to Ben who had a look of disbelief and greave I could tell what he was thinking "I said it once before and I'll say it again, do not blame yourself for Darkmatter's deeds" I told him.

Kirby's POV:

As I slowly regained my conciseness, I instantly recognized my change in surrounding. I also noticed that everyone was surrounding me, trying to free me from my chains.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask, "rescuing you what does it look like Einstein" Dedede answered annoyed, "I know that king glutton, I mean what will you think Darkmatter will do to you if he spotted you." I responded, this time Meta Knight responded "one live or millions of other's."

Just then all of us heard Darkmatter's cackle as he appeared, "fools, the only thing that you caused by coming here is that their will be more witnesses when my master's plan is reveled!" As he finished he dipped the Gem of revival in a pool of zero's blood and blasted me with a beam of light from the gem.

Next thing I noticed is that a clone of me was standing right in front of me. Soon the clone's body turned white, his eyes changed from blue to blood shot red and a scar appeared over his right eye, he grew angel wings from his back the tips and edges of the wings looked as though they were dipped in blood, and a halo appeared over his head. I watched the transformation in horror. He let out a menacing roar and shouted "I AM ZERO-THREE!"


	9. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kirby's POV:

Zero-Three turned to face Darkmatter "you have been vary loyal to me, even after my passing, and as a reward for your troubles…" before he could finish Darkmatter cut in. "No need Master, contributing to your vision is reward enough." "very well, soon all worlds shall feel my suffering!"

Soon the battle was on. I was still chained up, so all I could do is be forced to watch. Dedede tried to swing his large metal mallet with full power, but all in vain when Zero-Thee caught the hammer and thrown it and Dedede to the other side of the room knocking him out cold. I struggled to get out of my chains. "It's bad enough that you caused this physical harm on me, but my friends as well!" I shouted be he ignored me as the battle continued on.

Bandanna Dee tried to throw his spear at Zero-Three, but he caught it, and thrown it back at him. The hit knocked him out where Dedede landed. "We can help you Zero but you, have to be willing to receive that help!" I shouted as I struggled more to free my self from these chains "HELP ME, it's because of you defeating me the first time that put this curse on me to begin with!" He responded as he continued the battle.

Kevin simply charged towards Zero-Three morphing his hand into a hammer head, but like he did with Dedede he caught Kevin's arm and thrown him to where the other to were, again out cold. "Don't you see? I was never evil, just misunderstood, and lonely." Zero said to me while I struggled even harder to get free.

Ben transformed into a dinosaur humanoid he called Humungousaur and used the same strategy Kevin used and charged at Zero, but he flipped him over knocking him out as he changed back to his normal form. "All I ever wanted was a friend, to feel less lonely, but you murdered me for it, TWICE, and you call yourself a hero?" I stop struggling to give what he said a little food for thought. The job of a starwarrior is to help those in need, and to guide the lost soul. If it were up to me he would be no exception. I put those thought out of my head and remembered that my friends needed help as I struggled even more.

Gwen tried a magic spell and shot a ball of pure energy at Zero-Three, but he deflected it back at her, and she was knocked her out as she landed to the pile of the other fallen fighters. "you still have a choice Zero, we can help you remove your curse, you don't have to suffer like this!" I shouted trying harder "do you not see? it is too late for me, or you, or your friends, all worlds will feel the pain I'm forced to." He simply responded in a sad tone. I began to wonder who is really behind all this, Zero or his curse.

Meta Knight charged and swung his sword at Zero-Three, but he caught his sword mid-swing and thrown him with the rest of the fallen heroes, he wasn't out cold like the others, but he was too weak to continue the fight on his part. I looked in horror the condition he and the others were in. Meta Knight was the one who trained me when I first joined the Starwarriors, he told me everything I know now about being a starwarrior, and he would give helpful and wise advise at the bleakest moments, right now would be a good time for his guidance's.

Ribbon was the last one standing, Zero-Three was preparing to blast her with a beam of darkness I looked in horror a million thoughts were rushing in my head. _That's it chained or not I cant let this happen to anybody, especially Ribbon, especially after the events that took place at the award ceremony after beating Zero in his second form. I have to do some thing but what?_ Just then a flash of bright light appeared and then I blacked out.

Meta Knight's POV:

When the flash of light died down I saw Kirby in a new form. His body was completely black, his eyes glowed red, and bluish purple flames appeared on his head.

With a sudden jerk of his arms he broke out of his chains, push Ribbon out of the way of the blast and blocked it, and gave him a blast of a beam of light in return.

at first I did not have a clue what got in to Kirby. Then I remembered some thing I read in the starscrolls a few years back_. the form of the soul dose not believe in picking a side good or evil, wile power can corrupt the soul, emotion can control it. "_Meta Knight, what happened?" Ben asked, I hadn't noticed that the others regained conciseness, I only reply optimistic about the turn of events "Kirby has transformed in to Kirby soul!"

**that's it for this chapter what did you think please review your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Meta Knight's POV:

"What's a soul form?" Kevin ask " a soul form is a transformation caused by a near death experience, or a out burst of emotion in the heat of battle, it is used as a last stitch effort to win a fight." I explained focusing on the battle

they both repeatedly blasted each other, and they both ether dodged, of blocked each others attacks. They were too equally matched to determine who had the upper hand.

"Wait, if it was emotion that caused his transformation, then if we get him angrier, will he be more powerful?" Ribbon suggested, I gave the theory some thought "it is possible, but we are not sure what might make him mad." I responded. Just then Ribbon flew in the middle of the battle field, taking one of Zero's shots and landed out cold.

Well that did it, as soon Kirby saw what happened to Ribbon he was enraged. the flames on his head grew colossal and in a sudden burst of light both Zero and Kirby in his regular form were out cold. But suddenly both Ribbon and Zero regained conciseness, but Zero looked different. The scar on his right eye was gone, and his wings looked normal.

Zero's POV:

When I awoke from the blast of light I felt something different, I felt relieved, and then I felt… joy, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. it took me a while to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"The blast of light, it freed me of my curse!" I shouted to my self in a overjoyed tone. I turned to the group who had overheard my plea for joy and half heartedly smiled. I turned to my other side and saw why, Kirby was still out cold and barely moving. my smile soon after words disappeared "oh no, what have I done?" I whispered to my self.

the rest of the group ran to aid their fallen friend, a million thoughts rushed through my head. _What have I done?, this is all my fault, I was blinded by anger, I never deserved his help, I deserved my curse._

Meta Knight turned to face me " there is no reason to blame yourself entirely, it is not as if you asked to be granted your curse." he said trying to comfort me. Gwen soon after she finished inspecting Kirby's body turned to the group "a few minor bruises from the battle, beside that no other injuries, he'll be alright." she announced everyone including me sighed in relief.

Suddenly we heard explosions in the distance "the entire planet is imploding on itself, we have to get back to the ship, Zero help me carry Kirby to the ship!" Meta Knight shouted so he can be heard over the explosions. I obeyed as we each to a side and carried him a soon as we all got on the ship we fled from Darkstar just before it imploded on itself.

**That's it for this chapter, review your thoughts and thanks for reading this far.**


	11. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Kirby's POV:

When I woke up I soon noticed I was in the guest room in Dedede's castle, and the rest of the group surrounded me. " What happened?" I asked the group curiously. They all simply moved so someone else can come in to my view, and to my surprise it was Zero but he looked strange.

The scar on his right eye was gone, and the wings no longer looked as if they were dipped in blood. But the difference that really caught me off guard is that he was smiling.

I was really curious now, but Zero explained every thing that happened. From me transforming in to "Kirby Soul" to me causing a flash of light that lifted his curse.

after he was finished explaining he gave me a colossal bear hug "thank you, thank you, I'll never doubt your abilities again!" he shouted in a glad tone. "Happy I could help." I said gasping for air, he let me go soon after.

"There's more." Meta Knight said as he prepared to make an announcement turning to Zero. "Meet the newest member of the Starwarriors." this surprised both me and Zero "really? After all I done?" he ask Meta Knight, he just simply nodded and responded. " I see grate potential in you, and until you reach your full Starwarrior title, Kirby will be your trainer." "it will be an honor" Zero said turning to me. "The honor is all mine Zero." I simply responded.

Ben's POV:

After Kirby fully recovered from his battle, we were outside the castle, were the ship landed saying our goodbyes. "Farewell well my friends, I can't thank you enough for your help." Kirby said shaking all our hand and returning to his group after.

"Wait you forgot this." Gwen said as she handed Kirby the walky-talky he gave her back at Onion Ocean. He just shook his head "keep it." He said in response, Gwen looked puzzled. "like I said if you need us, give a shout." he said, Gwen nodded in response.

As me, Gwen, and Kevin entered the ship, before we took off I looked out the window and saw Kirby and his friends waving goodbye. Soon we took off headed back home on earth.

**THE END**

**That's the end of it. What did you think? Review your opinions,** **see you later.**


End file.
